Purple
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: She blushed bright red, but then gave him a sideways glance. "You're not gay, are you?" Duncan nearly tripped. "What? No!" Katie smiled. "Oh, well good!" Duncan/Katie!


**Purple**

Katie made note that Duncan liked the color purple.

He probably didn't want anyone to know it- being the new kid and all, he seemed to want a low profile. But what new kid didn't want that?

It had been 8:27 a.m. and nine seconds when the green haired kid had shown up late for class that morning. He had slumped in the class with a note that obviously the teacher didn't buy, but it must have been a good day for Mr. Perry, because he let it slide anyways. That and the fact that it was his first day at the school.

The teacher had pointed to the only empty seat in the lab room- the one right next to Katie. Duncan had turned his head only to see a girl trying to balance a pencil on top of her nose. He sighed, giving the teacher a look that said, 'Really?' But yes, really, Duncan, this is your welcome wagon. So sit your ass down.

He fell like a carcass into his seat, and the girl jumped. She gave him a sweet smile, picking up his hand and taking out a sharpie. Before he even had a chance to protest, she had begun writing something on his palm. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Who the hell was this chick?

Katie wondered exactly what his problem was; coming into the room as though he had better places to go. He smelled of cologne and cigarettes. She gave him back his hand, or rather he pulled it away from her, but whatever, and she was already done with it, so same thing.

But he had stared at her for a moment, his eyes flickering back and forth from her to what she had put on his hand. She ignored the teachers rambling and looked to Duncan with eagerness. "So you're Duncan? I'm Katie, but my mom wanted me to be name Samantha but my Dad said no, so, you know. You probably don't know though, do you? Well, now you do. You're Mohawk is cool. When did you get it? Hey, that girl in the back of the class is looking at you. I bet she thinks you're cute! You know-" He cupped his hand over her mouth, not sure of what else to do.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Duncan found his composure. "Now I'm going to take my hand off, and when I do, I'm going to tell you something, OK?" She nodded at him quickly, and he slowly removed him hand. "You ready?" She nodded again, looking at him intently. "OK. Shut the fuck up."

Katie's smile slowly slid off her face before she narrowed her eyes slowly. "Why don't you?"

Duncan gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? You're the one who can't go a full ten seconds without speaking!" Katie looked him dangerously in the eye.

She then held up a finger. Duncan looked at her, confused. She then held up another finger. Then another. And then he was starting to understand. She was literally counting down ten seconds.

Four…

Five…

Six…

"So what exactly did you draw on my hand?"

Seven…

Eight…

"You're parents sound lame."

Nine…

"Katie is short for Dumb-ass, right?"

"What?" Katie said, and then she put a hand up to her mouth in surprise. She had really thought she could go those ten seconds. Duncan, on the other hand, was nearly in tears he was laughing so hard. The teacher continued rambling, and as Katie's face grew more and more red. "It's short for Katherine." She whispered, exasperated.

The reason she was so embarrassed was because, well, this guy was kind of cute, and she had kind of wanted to make a good first impression on him. But seeing how she had pretty much proved herself to be the loud-mouth of the school, she couldn't help but let her face flush.

Duncan had to let his laughter die down before he found the strength to speak to her again. He waited a minute before leaning over to her embarrassed figure. "I got it two weeks ago."

"Excuse me?" She said calmly, but she was obviously confused.

He slowly scooted closer to her, this time whispering, though there was no need, since apparently the teacher couldn't hear worth a crap. "I got the Mohawk two weeks ago. You asked." He cracked his knuckles.

Katie gave him a quick smile. "That's cool." He nodded at her. For some reason, he really liked seeing her smile. Usually, he liked being sarcastic and rude, but around her, he kind of wanted to be more gentle. She seemed to break easily at little stuff, like not being able to stay quiet for ten seconds.

He then pointed to his hand. "And just what is this?" The doodle was of a stick person with a line sticking up out of his head.

She giggled. "It's you, silly!" He looked to her with confusion. "See, that's you-" pointing to the stick person- "And that's you're Mohawk!"- referring to the odd line sticking out of the dude's head.

Duncan gave her a look of stupidity. "Why am I a stick person? And why is my Mohawk just a line? And why am I purple?" He face palmed himself. "Now I'm starting to ramble like you."

Katie blinked at him. "Do you not like purple?"

If anything, he just gave her an even more confused look. "No, I _love _purple, but what I'm trying to say is-" Just then the bell rang, and everyone around them sprung up and raced out of the room. Duncan grabbed his bag but Katie looked to him softly. He smirked at her. "Let's just leave it at that, OK? I really like purple." He grabbed at her pink ponytail holder and winked. "I kind of like pink, too."

She blushed bright red, but then gave him a sideways glance. "You're not gay, are you?"

Duncan nearly tripped. "What? No!"

Katie smiled. "Oh, well good!" They both exited the room and were swarmed into the moving crowd of students.

He gave her a smile, trying to stay close to her through the string of teenagers. "Why is that such a good thing?" Before she could respond, he was lost in the crowd, and she sighed in exasperation.

But she would have to keep an eye out for him. And the next day, she might just wear purple.

A/N: D'aww…

I'm out getting my 'Black Friday' on and I've been here for *looks to watch* eight hours and counting! Thank god people let me borrow their laptops!

But I decided D/K (donkey kong?) needed some more fics out there, so I whipped up this little thingy.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
